Windows
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: A simple reveal fic. How many bathroom breaks does Danny need? ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: aaaaaand I'm back with another one-shot. Oops. Still haven't written second chapters for Obstacle Course, I'll do that soon, don't worry.**_

 _ **Just a quick reveal!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Lancer sighed as he saw Danny Fenton's hand shoot into the air. "Go. That's a detention after school for the third break this week."

The young teen leapt to his feet and darted out of the room.

Continuing his lecture, Lancer didn't notice the explosion outside. But he did notice the windows exploding.

Something soared through the window, shattering it. His students screamed as they ducked to avoid flying glass.

The object slammed into the wall, falling to the floor. Lancer nearly screamed as the object stood and Danny Fenton became visible. He was covered in scratches and wounds, clothes torn and red and green liquid dripping from the wounds. Danny let out a yell and vaulted over the desks, completely clearing the students' heads. He launched himself out the window, colliding with a glowing green wolf that appeared.

Stunned, Lancer watched as the two became an angry, spitting ball, fighting mid-air. Danny finally broke away, actually floating by himself. "WHAT?!" Someone shrieked.

Danny somehow heard them, glancing back with panic in his eyes "By my own grave!" He swore loudly.. As he did, the wolf launched a glowing green ball that slammed into Danny. The teen grunted, but managed to not fall out of the air. His eyes flared glowing blue, and a beam shot out of both hands. When it hit the wolf, it froze solid in a block of ice.

"DANIEL FENTON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Lancer roared out the window.

Danny winced. "Sorry, Lancer! I'll be back in a minute!" he called back, still somehow flying.

A lady dressed in red, with glowing green eyes, soared into the air. He whipped around and narrowed his eyes. She cackled. "You can't even use your full potential without revealing yourself!" The lady seemed to shudder, then her skin split and dissolved. A dark figure remained, vaguely with her shape.

"I don't need to be a ghost to kick your ass!" Danny spat, flying straight at her. She shrieked, and was knocked to the ground.

Before Danny could zip out of the way, the lady grabbed his ankle and jerked him towards the ground. He hit the dirt with a loud thud, and Lancer gasped as he heard a distinct crack. White energy swirled from Danny and into the air. Ghost-lady breathed it in, grinning. "Oh, your depression and misery is delicious!"

Danny struggled, and finally managed to kick her away. He was back in the air seconds later.

"Leave the school alone, Spectra!" He growled. "Come after me, but don't hurt them!"

The now-named Spectra raised its claws, light glinting off of them. "You poor, poor halfa. Can't even ignore your hero complex!"

 _"'Hero complex'?!"_ Someone whispered from behind Lancer.

The sound of ice shattering made Danny turn pale. Like a bullet, the wolf slammed into him, bringing him to Spectra. They pinned him to a tree, and Danny began emitting that strange white energy. He cried out, his struggles growing weaker. Then white rings passed over his body, changing his appearance.

Lancer nearly had a heart attack.

Danny Phantom replaced Danny Fenton, green eyes blazing with energy. He broke free of the ghosts and shot into the air. Before Spectra or the wolf could follow him, he took a deep breath.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Lancer bellowed, recognizing the ghost boy's actions, and clamped his hands over his ears. Phantom opened his mouth and his strongest attack came. The Ghostly Wail slammed into the ghosts, forcing them to the ground. He kept it up for a full minute. By the time he snapped his mouth shut, Spectra and the wolf had disappeared.

He turned and began to fly back towards the classroom.

 ** _"I guess this explains my shitty grades,"_** he managed, landing in the room.

Then he promptly passed out.

 _ **A/N: That's it!**_

 _ **I won't be posting another chapter to this, simply because I would probably end up starting another story lol.**_

 ** _Byeeeeee!_**

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	2. Author's Update

AN:

Alright, I hate authors notes as a singular chapter because they make it seem like the story is updated, but unfortunately that is not the case today.

Just letting you all know - and this AN is going up on all of my stories - I have chosen to place a haitus on all of my fics here on FFN. This is not a permanent break, nor is it a very short one. I chose to do this because I am extremely busy lately, and will be for a couple months. I also have become an active beta-reader, both on FFN and for a webcomic, and I want to make sure I have enough time to help the authors and artists that I am beta-reading for. I also went through my fics here, and have made the decision to ask you all wether or not I should continue my fics, rewrite them, or do a mix.

You can each vote on what I should do on the poll that is currently up on my profile. The poll will be open for the next couple weeks, so make sure you vote so I know what you would prefer.

The amount of readers or viewers on all of my fanfictions are awesome, and thank you all for choosing to read my writing. Like I said, my fics aren't dead, but will be updated eventually.

Thank you all, and have a lovely day.

~thederpypikachu98

TL;DR: There's a poll on my profile to see if I should rewrite stuff, I'm busy, stuff won't update for a while.


End file.
